


You Can Take the Boy Out of Honnleath...

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, Crestwood, Cullen being super competent, F/M, Fluffy Ending, mabari puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kinkmeme prompt:<br/>"I'd like to see something - maybe a five times fic - where the Inquisitor and company get themselves into a situation where it's Cullen's social skills that save the day. I've read some lovely fills where Cullen's adorably out of his depth as a small-town farmer's ex-Templar son, but there's got to be some circumstances under which a small-town farmer's ex-Templar son has the answers that the nobles and spies don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take the Boy Out of Honnleath...

**Author's Note:**

> Just pleased to write Cullen being really competent at his job rather than a fumbly mess or super sexy!
> 
> Please comment/give kudos or feedback...it really is appreciated :)

I  
Seggritt’s goods were overturned, villagers and recruits hurriedly jumping out of the way as a horse stampeded through the narrow walkways of Haven. 

The Inquisitor had found a moment to talk with her Commander, the two of them now standing by their latest recruits appraising their skills (or lack of).

“You there, there’s a shield in your hand, block with it. If this man…”

Cullen’s words were cut short by the Fereldan forder galloping through their makeshift arena. Cullen immediately flung his arm out to shield the Inquisitor before making after the frightened horse.

When the Inquisitor caught up with him, he had somehow managed to seize the horse’s reins, and was using his considerable strength to hold the creature steady. As the horse’s movements gradually stilled, Cullen swept long strokes across its jaw, keeping eye contact and breathing a stream of soothing words.

A small crowd had now gathered to witness Cullen calming the runaway horse. Eventually, Cullen felt the horse settled enough for him to examine it more closely. The Inquisitor could only watch as he ran his hands over its flanks and raised each hoof in turn, clearly searching for the cause of its discomfort. When the animal whinnied, Cullen shushed it once again before speaking hurriedly with the blacksmith.

Cullen gave it one last friendly pat before handing the reins over and returning to the Inquisitor.

“Apologies, where were we?” 

She found she couldn’t find the words to respond, but he smiled blushingly anyway.

 

II  
“What’s this?”

“More refugees Commander.” The scout responded, gesturing to the small tattered wagon at Skyhold’s gates. They’d been flooding in for days now.

Cullen nodded to the inhabitants inside the cart.

“Where from?” He asked, formal but not unkind.

“Ferelden ser.”

“Really? Whereabouts?”

“Erm,” One of the inhabitants coughed.

“Elmridge.” A young woman interrupted, giving Cullen a toothy smile. 

“You farmers?” he asked.

“Yes ser, the land has not been generous to us this year.” The older man rejoined.

“Well, we’ll see you’re looked after here.” Cullen replied with a smile, holding a hand out to shake the refugee’s.

As soon as their hands met, Cullen narrowed his eyes and quickly gripped the hand tighter. He called to one of the recruits:

“Surround the wagon. Nobody moves.” Then, over his shoulder to another recruit “Fetch Sister Nightingale immediately.”

“What’s this?” One of the refugees attempted to bluff.

“Hold your tongue. I don’t know what you are, but you’re no farmer.” Cullen’s voice was steely but calm.

Later that evening with the would-be assassins languishing in Skyhold’s jail, the war council met to discuss the aborted threat.

“That was well done Commander.” Josephine praised Cullen.

“Yes, thank you.” The Inquisitor joined with a warm voice.

Leliana was most intrigued and troubled, she should have prevented the threat before it had even got as close as their gates.

“How did you know, Cullen?” She asked.

He snorted, “Elmridge.” He shook his head “It’s all but swamp, ridiculous.” It appeared that this was logical to Cullen but the other three still looked at him, seemingly expecting an explanation, so he added: “Did you look at their hands?  
Never done a hard day’s work in their lives.” With that he returned to studying the map, unaware of the quiet respect he’d earned from his colleagues.

III  
Crestwood had been decimated. Once the bodies had been cleared and most of the salvageable timber removed the land looked barren and dead. Cullen had insisted on accompanying the Inquisitor and a small party to unveil the memorial and make what small compensation they could.

“Can you believe the bastard would do this to his own people, families he’d grown up with?” She said, eyes misting. 

Despite the terrible violence she encountered daily, there was something uniquely disturbing about the quiet cruelty of this place.

“It doesn’t have to spell the end for Crestwood, Inquisitor.” Cullen spoke softly but nonetheless commanded her attention. When she looked at him, he flashed a quick smile, clearly eager to share his idea.

“I mean, the land has been flooded and although Leliana and Josephine would advise we simply accommodate whichever survivors make it to us, that’s not a long term solution; we’d just be creating dependents.”

“Go on.” The Inquisitor prompted, excited as much by the fire in his eyes as the words themselves. No wonder this man could lead armies.

“Well, there are some labour intensive but relatively simple irrigation systems we could try here. The materials are already provided by the derelict remains. Once we’ve demonstrated how this could be accomplished, the villagers could continue the work.” He became excited now, explaining with gestures and pointing to various parts of the landscape. 

The Inquisitor listened patiently to his explanation but didn’t need to understand the complex mechanisms and crop rotation plans he was suggesting; she trusted implicitly that he knew what he was doing.

“…securing the future of these people must be as great a part of the Inquisition’s legacy as fighting the immediate threat of demons. What’s the point of defeating Corypheus, only for people to die slowly from starvation and destitution?”

“I absolutely agree. Make whatever arrangements you see necessary.” She tapped him on the arm and began to move away again, he held her hand, making her look up and catch his eye. “I am proud to have you serve alongside me, Commander.”

It was immensely reassuring, three months later to receive a crate of fruits with a small hand written note:

“A sample of our first harvest. Maker watch over you, Gauld.  
PS Judith has now returned to continue her work alongside the rest our village.  
Thank you again, Inquisitor.”

The Inquisitor immediately pulled one of the small fruits from the crate and made her way to leave it on Cullen’s desk.

IV  
King Alistair was furious, and rightly so. He was the sovereign of Ferelden and yet the Inquisitor was rushing in agreeing peace treaties, bargaining away land, conscripting mages. It wouldn’t be so bad if he was a pampered aristocrat but he wasn’t. Alistair had experience of diplomacy, war, mages and Templars. Especially Templars.

“We must appease him.” Cassandra hissed to the others as they waited anxiously in the hall awaiting his arrival.

“I would suggest offering a role which would give him the sense of authority while the control remained very much in our hands.” Josephine suggested.

“He’s not that stupid. Not anymore.” Leliana sighed.

“Then what do you suggest?” The Inquisitor asked, although she sat in a throne she didn’t feel that she belonged there and the idea of bargaining with a true king was intimidating to say the least.

Before they could finalise their plan, the fanfare sounded to introduce King Alistair to Skyhold.

He strode the length of the main hall as if he belonged there, giving courteous nods to the gathered audience. Leliana felt her heart pounding but remained straight faced; he may have been a friend once but their roles had now superseded their youthful adventures.

“Welcome, my…” The Inquisitor began, her voice small in the enormous hall. Before she could finish, Cullen bound forward from the dais and held his hand out to Alistair.

“Alistair. King Alistair. It’s been far too long.” Cullen’s voice was so warm, so confident conveying every welcome the Inquisitor could hope to muster. The King grabbed his hand in relief.

“Well, well. Cullen Rutherford.” He rolled the ‘r’ in Rutherford making them both laugh; obviously an inside joke.

“Yes, it’s good to see our sovereign looking so well. Marriage obviously agrees with you.”

“You have no idea.” A naughty inflection lacing the King’s words. Again both men laughed before performing an elaborate handshake, the type the Inquisitor had occasionally saw Bull’s chargers perform after a particularly satisfying fight.

“I can just about remember.” Cullen’s tone equally cheeky although a little quieter, a secret. He effortlessly turned the greeting into a group conversation, putting his hand on Leliana’s shoulder.

“Leliana often reminisces about your travels together with fondness.”

“Really?” Alistair looked surprised but flattered, the years easily rolling away from his face.

“Of course, you showed great promise, even then.” Leliana said.

“You might have told me! I felt like a dreadful ass most of the time.” 

“I’ve never heard such a report.” Josephine joined, keen to exploit the geniality of the conversation. The Inquisitor felt sufficiently relaxed enough now to participate.

“King Alistair, your visit has been greatly anticipated. I’d like to extend every comfort to you during your stay and hope to hear some of these tales.” Her smile really was irresistible when she put her mind to it.

“Of course.” Alistair bowed to her.

The group were already moving toward the war room, Leliana’s arm hooked through King Alistair’s like old times, Cullen let them lead, he could continue to catch up with his old friend later. The Inquisitor turned to her Commander and simply mouthed: 'Thank you!'

V

The soft padding of paws had been pacing the hall all day, Varric growing increasingly restless as he watched the mabari whine and waddle.

“What the hell is wrong with it?” He wondered as he frowned towards the Inquisitor’s prized pet.

“Perhaps we should send for a healer? She’d be devastated if it died, especially while she’s away.” Bull suggested.

“You’re right, would a healer even know what to do?” Varric asked, genuinely curious. Were dogs so different from the numerous races that inhabited Skyhold?

“Would a healer know how to do what?” Cullen asked as he entered the hall, catching the tail end of the conversation.

“Hi Curly, we’re fretting of the Inquisitor’s prize pooch. I know, I know, I’m sure we’ve all got better things to do but, shit, she loves that dog.”

“She does.” Cullen replied. He beckoned the bitch over, making a clicking noise that Bull found charmingly rustic. The dog responded immediately, and padded toward the crouching commander.

Cullen stroked the dog’s ears, making indulgent noises before clearing his throat when he remembered there was an audience. He ran his hand along its side and then blushed a little.

“Ah.” He said, as if it were enough.

“What?” Bull asked, “Is it dying?”

“No. Not at all, but she is very uncomfortable, poor girl. Varric do you think you could order some towels and hot water? Let me see, probably best we move to the stables…” Cullen scooped the dog into his arms, making it look like a miniature nug rather than the enormous beast it was.

“Are you, um, qualified for whatever procedure you’re about to attempt?” Varric laughed.

“She’s not dying; just about to whelp her first litter. Hope you two didn’t have any plans for tonight, I could do with a little help.” Cullen swept the dog away before they could protest.

Varric looked at Bull: “Well, shit.”

VI  
“Please tell me you didn’t.” Cassandra’s eyes are wide with repulsion. 

“Not everybody’s tastes are as, um, well, romantic as yours.”

“Don’t say ‘romantic’ as if it’s a filthy word, Cullen!” Cassandra snapped, giving him a playful swipe “anyway, you don’t have to be as ‘romantic’ as me to expect a little more than walking a dog!”

“It wasn’t just that…” Cullen’s voice trailed off as Josephine and Leliana entered the garden. He licked his lips nervously. He didn’t really enjoy sharing this information with Cassandra; he’d find it agonising to repeat to these clucking hens.

“Oh dear, are we interrupting something?” Leliana teased.

“Not at all, I was just leaving.” Cullen rose to stand, immediately clamped back in his seat by Cassandra.

“Oh no you don’t. If you won’t listen to me, then at least listen to them.”

“Commander, are you refusing the seeker’s wise counsel?” Josephine looked gently scandalised as she settled herself next to him. He was now surrounded. Damn it, he thought. This might actually be more embarrassing than being caught kissing by his own soldiers. He dug his toe into the dirt in a nervous gesture.

“Cullen’s just been telling me how he finally chose to woo our Lady Inquisitor.”

“Oh, how romantic!” Josephine practically clapped her hands.

“No, not ‘romantic’ as it turns out.” Cassandra pursed her lips; Cullen simply shook his head.

“Don’t tell me she didn’t enjoy your little trip? I know she was most eager to attend.” Leliana said.

“Was this before or after you invited her to ‘walk her dogs’?” Cassandra sneered.

“What’s wrong with that?!” Cullen finally exploded, immediately lowering his volume when a few chantry sisters looked up from their gardening. “I mean, you’re taking it out of context, I said I had some business in Ferelden if she’d like to come with me and take the dogs. I mean, it was moonlit.”

“A moonlit business trip with some war hounds? Well, that’s certainly…unusual.” Josephine frowned, struggling for the words.

“And? She liked it. I mean, I think she did, I…Oh, Maker’s breath now you’re making me doubt myself.”

“Hush, we’re only teasing. Of course she liked it.” Leliana giggled.

“Really?” Cullen was altogether too adorable sometimes, how any recruit could truly fear him was a mystery.

“Oh yes.” Cassandra let the heaviness of her words fall.

“She’s said something?”

“I’ve heard all about the lake, and the…coin.” Leliana couldn’t stop the giggles now they’d started.

“I think she said it was a lucky charm.” Josephine joined Leliana’s giggles.

Cullen exhaled loudly, then seemed resolved.

“Look, I’m going to imagine that you haven’t spoken of any of this. The inquisitor is a uniquely incredible woman and I wanted to do something that was equally unique…”

“Oh it was unique alright!” Cassandra laughed. The three women now quietly shaking as Cullen stood, red faced between them all.

“…and if she had been offended or unimpressed then I hardly think she would have…” Cullen stopped himself, hardly believing he was about to brag about the wonderful night he’d just spent with the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor, who at this very moment, was preparing for their planned meal together in her quarters.

The half-finished confession had, however, stopped the women in their tracks and they stared, wide-eyed at him unable to comprehend what they thought they were (not) hearing. 

Enjoying having the upper hand for once, Cullen turned and promptly left the garden, despite their numerous shouts for him to finish his tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/give kudos or feedback...it really is appreciated :)


End file.
